Clove is an irony of luck
by Danceanddreamyourlifeaway
Summary: The girl with the knife. A Career. The one that got killed by Thresh. A look at District Two's female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games Reaping.


"Now, don't forget, this assignment isn't due in until Thursday and class... Good luck." Mrs Burkleigh, our English teacher, dismisses us. I follow the rest of my class out into the training yard. "Oi Clove," I look around to see where the voice came from and instantly glare at the owner. "Clove, you wanna join the Career Pack for this year?" Cato shouts. "You're still pretty good with a knife aren't you?"

Cato was the douche of District Two and for about two years now, he thinks he would be good in the Games, I can't see why he wouldn't be, he's strong, eighteen and good with a sword all the things Brutus and Enobaria would look for in a Victor.

"Yeah, i'll do it, but i'm not up for Volunteering this year, Molly Hardgate got it this year, I only go in if my name is reaped, I was on the Strong Contender list this year',"

"Ah, well maybe there is a chance for you to join me then and if you don't it's a shame, promise you'll say goodbye to me, I'll miss you," Cato said, faking tears.

Rolling my eyes, I waked away.

Walking home only took five minutes, with both mum and dad working in the Nut, our house was in amongst the Workers lot and not as far out as everybody else's.

"Mum, dad i'm home!" I shout.

Silence. They must both still be on shift. So much for We Will Let You Go Home Early If You Have A Child Over The Age Of Twelve. I finish off all my school work, make and eat dinner and start out choosing what to wear tomorrow, in the end I choose a pale grey top and some old,stained, white trousers, and put myself to bed.

When I woke up I instantly remembered it was Reaping Day. Whether the sound of the Peace Keepers rustling and Bustling woke me up, I don't know. Breakfast was a simple affair as my parents still weren't home, they must have slept over as I didn't hear them come back last night. Finishing breakfast, I went and got ready, I pinned my hair up in a knot at the back and got dressed. After finishing I looked at the time and saw it was 9:59, one minute away from Get To The Square Time and just like that at 10:00 exactly, the horn blew.

Getting your finger pricked was nothing, the fact you're getting your finger pricked for the Capitol to keep a tab on you was something. Lyme was heading out the finger pricking this year, which was odd because she is usually up with all the other Victors on stage. I guess the Capitol got tired of seeing her face.

Making my way into the sixteen year old crowd was tense. I passed Molly Hardgate, who was almost certainly going in this year, stone faced, eyes set on the Reaping Bowls. I made my place and kept my eyes towards the front.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to this Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games," Valerya Persisi said, almost to cheery to be true. She said the rest of her Escort speech that she says every year and no one listens. All the children are too terrified of their supposed fate and all the parents, that could make it, hate her guts.

"Now it's time to select one courages young man and woman, for the honour of representing District Two in this years Hunger Games!" The tension in the atmosphere went up a notch. "Ladies first!" I almost feel sorry for poor Molly, she's as white as a sheet. But it's not her name that's called. It's me. Just because there are six hundred other girls in this District, Clove does not mean you are safe I chide myself.

Valerya Persisi tried to make conversation with me, I didn't reply.

"Now, time for the boys!"

I find Cato in the crowd and lift a challenging eyebrow, he replies by giving me a small nod of the head.

"Jacob Greaves!"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Cato shouts. Jacob looks relieved.

After the rest of the ceremonial Reaping shit we finally get to say goodbye I only get one visitor, and it's my mum.

"Mum!" I launch into her arms "Where's dad? Is he okay?!"

"Your father is fine, he sends his luck and has been told you have been reaped, but he had to work today."

I nod, trying to hold back the tears,

The next three minutes were the shortest of my life, so when the Peace Keeper came into say time was up, I clung to my mother and told her I will win, I will return in a month being a Victor, the Peace Keeper dragged her out, slammed the door and just like that, she was gone.


End file.
